


I write

by Ayumu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Random - Freeform, this is embarassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayumu/pseuds/Ayumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My thoughts when i tried to write stories after 4 years of not writing one... I found that i couldn't write it so i wrote this instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I write

I yawn, my hands moving to cup my mouth as it stretch to its highest capacity to take in the air surrounding me. My eyes starts to water and my mind starts to wander... hah, it rhymes. 

My hand moves as I start to write out stories, of knights, of prince and princess beyond the universe, below the world where fairies and unicorns and Death exist in harmonious lullaby where everything have happy endings...or i would have if my mind had not just become blank all of a sudden... becoming empty. My pen was touching the paper but my mind won't work, won't flow to write out stories. Wouldn't flow to imagine a different universe, it's stuck and it's in a state of inertia so to say, not even screeching to a halt, like gears that has stop working and no matter how much it is clean and polish it still won't move. Not anymore. Not after weeks of disuse, not after months of disuse and definitely not after years of disuse. 

My mind, whose primary concern had been studies, facts, animated films, and picturesque comic will not move to write out its own stories, only gazing longingly at those that had been written by others. It won't move to make amazing novel, a romance one-shot and angsty, dramatic horror. It won't move. Not one sentence, not one word...not one letter.

I forced it to write. Making stories of childhood scares. But it's stilted, it's forced!! ... It's simply fact that does not convey the emotion they have, the motions of their body, the way they express themselves and it doesn't let the readers nor the writers to experience it, to live it, to become one of the characters, to sympathise with the characters. To become angry, happy... and sad with the character. To make them cry, to make them smile and to make them laugh... for them to have an adventure of fighting dragons, riding dragons, saving princesses, becoming princesses... to have a happy ending, to have a sad ending and to have ambiguous ending...that's what stories for...That's what I write for...That's what i want to write. A story of my own adventure, of your adventure... A story that lets you escape from reality even for just one second...is enough.

As i think...and think...my hand moves. It moves to write stories. About knights, about dragons, princes, princess, of talking toys and flying chicken, even of pies and cakes coming out of trees... because i can...because i want... because i love... i love writing and i love reading... so i will write... so you could read, so you could experience... so we could become a princess who saves, become a prince who waits, become the villains who donate, the hero who destroy. become the knight whose protected, the dragon who breath fire but couldn't help loving the waters, become the angel who fall for the demon, the demon who wants to become a human, become the human who writes...and so...

I write

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my horrible english, the grammar and stuff. I'm not good at that... If people actually are reading this... This is just me rambling nonsense to get back into the groove of writing so to say..


End file.
